Everyone's Game
by TheCobaltSkye
Summary: Love can be both good and bad as Clove and Katniss soon discover. Love has a perfect but strange timing as it draws Clove and Katniss together during the hunger games. A clovniss fic.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone's Game

Chapter 1:

The sound of the anthem played throughout the arena that night meaning no deaths took place today. That brought a smile to Clove who was walking through the dark forest alone. The knife throwing girl now knew that Katniss was still alive somewhere, and Clove wondered exactly that somewhere was.

Clove only saw Katniss once since the games began and that was when she almost casually threw a knife in the back of the pitiful district 9 boy. Clove laughed when the boy spluttered his blood all over Katniss's face whom were both fighting over a pack at the Cornucopia only seconds before Clove killed him. That district 9 boy was her first kill in the games and she planned to add a lot more names to that list with Katniss the girl on fire leading the way.

The other careers were all back at camp sleeping and Clove was suppose to keep watch until her shift was over and then Glimmer would take her place. But once again the knife girl had ventured out of the perimeters of their camp in hopes of running into Katniss. With each passing night no luck was granted to Clove and she still couldn't find any sign of the girl.

Clove tried to keep her solo adventures a secret because if anyone especially Cato finds out it would end badly for her. Clove knew first hand how ruthless Cato could be having grown up with him in district 2 she knew that he had a very dark half even darker than hers. Cato also had let it be known that it was going to be him that who took out the girl on fire. So Clove didn't want Cato to known then he would think that she was going behind his back, which she sort of was.

The knife thrower walked around the woods keeping close the campsite making sure she did not travel to far. Last time she went out to far and came back a few minutes late Glimmer almost alarmed Cato of her disappearance. Clove couldn't have that happen again, and Glimmer seem to eager these days trying to find ways to get Clove on Cato's bad side. Clove wondered what Glimmer's hidden agenda was and why it involved having Clove in trouble with Cato.

Her time was up and she made her way back to camp before Glimmer woke up. Just in time the blonde-headed girl was stirring from her sleep, Clove notice how close Glimmer laid by Cato. Glimmer opened her bright blues and narrowed them at Clove who was beginning to get ready for sleep.

Clove was getting pissed at having Glimmer bearing her eyes at her back. "Can I help you with something?" asked Clove. Glimmer walked over to her and whispered in her ear, "Have you found your girlfriend yet?" Clove whipped her head around facing Glimmer who was smiling at her in a teasing way.

Clove pulled a knife out of her vest aiming it between the middle of Glimmer's forehead. Her tight grip on the blade turned her hand white. "I don't know what the hell you are talking about bitch." Glimmer rolled her eyes unfazed from the fact that Clove was aiming a knife at her head. "Yeah right you're not as discreet with the whole "I am in love with Katniss" routine as you may think". Glimmer began walking around her like a predator cornering their prey.

"How many nights has the thought of Katniss writhing beneath you kept you up huh?" Glimmer was enjoying taunting Clove and watching the girl begin to emotionally fall apart before her eyes. Clove's face turned red with rage. "You don't know a damn thing about me so just shut the fuck up before I make you!" yelled Clove who began stepping closer to Glimmer with her knife in hand.

"And how will you shut me up by drowning your tongue down my throat like you imagine you would to do to Katniss?" Glimmer busted out laughing and that's when Clove had enough and tackled the other girl to the ground. The thought of having her tongue down Glimmer's throat repulsed her. Clove used her free hand to punch Glimmer in the face breaking her nose as blood oozed out. Glimmer wasn't a physical match against Clove and so over powering her was useless. Clove began beating Glimmer's head against the ground hard and the girl was starting to lose consciousness fast. But before Clove could do anymore damage she felt strong hands lift her off Glimmer.

Cato and Marvel held Clove pinned down who was screaming with rage trying to get back to finishing off Glimmer. "Clove!" yelled Cato his deep strong voice echoed throughout the area. Cato looked down at her red-faced and breathing hard and he kept his strong grip on her pinning her down. Marvel back away fast not wanting to get in between the district 2 partners.

Clove still struggled against Cato but he only tightened his grip further on her. She finally stopped struggling against him and her let her up eyeing her dangerously. Cato threw up his hands and ran them through his hair frustrated with his teammates. He finally let out a sign and relaxed. "You know what I don't even give a fuck about why you were beating the shit out of Glimmer or what is going between you two." Cato said. With that said the boy went back to his sleeping bag to get his lost rest. There more important things to worry about then trying to resolve a squabble between two girls. Marvel attended to Glimmer's wounds and volunteered to take the girl's shift watch so his partner could recover.

Clove's hands were bloody from beating Glimmer and they throbbed painfully and the girl realized that she dropped her knife somewhere but she wasn't gonna try and find it now. "Clove go take a walk to the lake and clean yourself up and don't come back until you are you're self again." called Cato.

Clove laughed to herself at the irony this was herself the cold hearted, ruthless career killer that she trained her own life to become. There was really no going back to the small amount of innocence she once had before she was old enough to even know what the hunger games was.

The knife girl finally made her way to the lake that was not to far from the campsite but it was far enough where she didn't have to worry about being spied on by Marvel. Clove hated him just as much as she did Glimmer.

Clove washed her bloody hands off in the lake until they were gleaming clean and not covered in Glimmer's blood. She then refilled her empty water bottle and dropped some purification in the water and waited awhile before she began drinking it. The girl decided to sit along the lake's shore and try to enjoy the calming silence of the night. But it was cold tonight and Clove's breath shot out of her mouth and nose as she exhaled the oxygen. The girl drew her hooded jacket closer around her body thinking of a warm bed and well warm anyting.

Clove was tossing a spare knife in her hands when she saw a shadow across the lake move in the trees. Clove didn't move and watched closely for any signs of the moving shadow. The knife girl was thinking of many things it could be like a muttation, or a tribute, or even Katniss!

Clove could not believe her eyes as she watched said girl dropped down from the trees making her way to the lake. Clove knew Katniss had not spotted her yet and Clove knew it was her only chance alone to face off with the girl one on one. Katniss was to busy getting water from the lake to fill her bottle to notice Clove slipping through the shadows undetected towards her.

Clove moved like a panther she silently mader her way to Katniss's side of the lake. When Katniss had gotten enough water in her bottle she made to get up but a cold and sharp object was laid across her throat. Katniss didn't move for fear she may get her throat slit and trying to turn to see who her would be assailant was proved difficult, as the person had grabbed her braid in a tight grip keeping her head in place.

But even so Katniss already knew who it was. "You're hurting my head Clove." Katniss said to the girl. Looked at the back of Katniss head in disbelief and let her braid go. "How did you know it was me?" asked Clove. Katniss stood up and face the other girl blushing. "I kind of over heard you guys a little while ago and I saw you walking this way...so I followed you." Clove's eyes widened at Katniss. "So you mean you were eavesdropping then." Clove accused . "It's not really eavesdropping when you guys talk loud enough that anyone not even a mile away could hear." shrugged Katniss.

Clove looked at the trees then back at Katniss. "This whole time since the games started you've been in the trees?" Clove asked her . Katniss nodded her head yes and smiled a little at Clove. Clove eyed her suspiciously not liking nor trusting the other girl's smile. It didn't cross her mind that Katniss would travel through the trees. So instead of looking down she should have been searching up for Katniss. _All this damn time she's been in the trees like a freaking monkey, _Clove thought she was slightly amused at Katniss's choice of survival tactics. But Clove knew that not many of the tributes this year was as adept in tree climbing like Katniss would be except for that little twelve year old girl from district 11. But being in the trees was a whole lot safer than being on the ground.

Katniss crossed her arms looking at Clove. "Well so now you've finally found me what are going to do?" Katniss asked. Clove realized that Katniss knew a lot more than she let on. "You knew I've been looking for you the whole time then?" Clove asked the girl. "Yeah I have since I've been stalking you since the bloodbath." Katniss admitted. "And I know that you haven't been trying to find just so you could hurt me right?" added Katniss as she took small steps closer to Clove.

Clove sneered at the girl. "No I'm saving you all for Cato he will be happy once he's got his hands on you." Katniss came even closer to Clove who stood her ground not backing away, she held a knife in her right hand that she kept hidden with the sleeve of her jacket. "Do you really want Cato to have all of me?" Clove's breath hitched at Katniss's words. "I am curious as to how many nights the thought of me has kept you awake?" asked Katniss who then reach out to softly stroke Clove's unique pony tail.

Clove leaped back from Katniss. "Don't touch me and as for my sleepless nights that's none of your damn business." threaten Clove. Katniss let out a sign she was getting no where with Clove.

"It's okay to feel what you feel for me Clove and to embrace those emotions." Katniss tried to make the girl see that her feelings were being returned. "Fuck off fire girl the only emotion I have for you is a sadistic one in which I relish in happiness of torturing you sometime soon." Clove said darkly. At that moment Katniss didn't doubt Clove's cold words directed at her.

"I knew this was a bed idea." Katniss said softly, she let her eyes trail the ground refusing to meet Clove in the eyes. Clove knew that she had hurt the other girl's feelings and felt a little uneasy as she struggled to apologize to Katniss. After a few minutes of silence Katniss decided it would best to just leave and forget this ever happened.

The girl on fire turned to leave but she stopped when she felt Clove's soft grip on her arm. "Wait please...I'm sorry about what I said I'm just so confused and-" Clove didn't finish her sentence as Katniss pulled her in close to her warm body. Brown eyes met light gray eyes and Katniss whispered to Clove softly, "Just kiss me already Clove." Clove allowed herself to reach out with her hands and grasp the sides of Katniss's face bringing the other girl closer to her. Their breathes intermingled with one another until the distance between closed. Clove brushed her lips lightly against Katniss's and the other girl shivered at the touch of their lips on one another. It's what they have been wanting to do since they first saw each other. And Clove finally relaxed letting her hidden feelings for Katniss out and free.

_This is crazy I should be calling for Cato or trying to capture the girl instead I'm out here kissing her! _Clove began to panic and pull away but Katniss held her firmly by her knife covered vest not wanting to let her go. Cloved felt Katniss trace her soft tongue over her bottom lip but was hesitant to open her mouth fully for the girl. Clove yelped when Katniss gave a sharp bite to her lip and the girl on fire delved into Clove's warm mouth. Their tongues did not fight against one another but moved together as one. Clove moaned at the strong sensation of having her tongue glide together with Katniss's.

Katniss had wrapped her arms around Clove's neck she brushed her body against Clove's needing more contact from her. Clove quickly wrapped her own arms around Katniss's curvacious waist until there was no more space left to fill between them.

The two girls didn't pull away from each other until they finally needed to breathe. Clove decided that she now desperately wanted the district 12 girl all of her. Clove pulled Katniss against her again and with a surge of confidence she began to untie the girl's belt around her cargo pants. Katniss pulled away from Clove with a look of panic in her gray eyes. "We can't Clove we could be on TV write now." Katniss warned. The thought of stripping naked and making love with Clove was something she did not want to be broadcast all over the nation of Panem to see.

Clove could careless about what other people see or think but it meant a lot to Katniss so she didn't push the girl any further with the issue. The artificial sun was beginning to rise over the arena and Katniss and Clove knew it was past time for them to part ways. Clove could hear Marvel calling her name but she didn't respond to his calls. Katniss gathered her backpack and turned to face Clove again before she left. "I really did enjoy this." said Katniss blushing shyly. Clove reached out to give her a final kiss good-bye. "So did I." Clove said truly meaning it.

"And don't worry about trying to find me again, I'm never to far behind so I will find you." Katniss said as she climb a tree and was soon out of sight. Clove missed her already. The district 2 girl picked up her water bottle and began her walk back to Cato and the others.

Everyone was up when she got back. Glimmer kept shooting Clove death glares but the girl was now supporting bruised nose and a black eye. Clove smirked at Glimmer then she met Cato's gaze he found nothing funny at all. Clove noticed that all their gear was packed up and she realized she must have been gone far longer then she thought.

Cato stood up and walked over to her placing his heavy hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright now we all good?" asked Cato. Clove just nodded her head yes briefly meeting his eyes. "Good because we need everyone at one hundred percent well almost everyone." Cato looked at Glimmer's bruised face and shook his head. "It's time to go tribute hunting!"

Marvel was more than ready to get a few of his polished spears dirty, and Cato has been itching to kill just as bad as anyone else. "I'm ready to see what you are gonna do to that district 12 bitch." said Marvel laughing. Clove clinched her hands into fist as her heard what Marvel called Katniss. But she didn't dare let the emotion show on her face in case Cato noticed but he didn't he was to busy examining his sword to care about anything else right now. But Glimmer was another story she knew Clove's secret about her and Katniss. As of right now Glimmer held all power over Clove and she knew it.

"Lets go." Cato barked at the others. Marvel gathered his and Glimmer's belongings. Clove carried only her backpack and her water bottle in her hand. The careers were heading east of the area where most of the tributes have taken refuge. Cato told the others to expect endless shots of the cannon tonight because no one was to be spared from their powerful might and another bloodbath was coming soon. Marvel couldn't wait he tried to keep up with Cato expressing to the boy his excitement and the many different ways to make the tribute's death a more enjoyable event for the Capitol.

Clove rolled her eyes at Marvel who thought that by the way you killed someone in a special unique fashion would guarantee extra sponsors. It was a silly notion if you asked her no cares how anyone is killed so long as it's good and bloody enough. Marvel's ever growing arrogance was one thing that made Clove despise him.

Clove thought of Katniss and wondered where she was now. _Somewhere swinging through the trees and beating her chest like a wild ape I bet. _Clove smiled a little at the thought of imagining Katniss doing just that. She looked behind her and further into the forest hoping to catch a glimpse of the girl o fire but she couldn't see anything thanks to the bright rays of the sun. Clove turned back around and nearly crashed into Glimmer who all of a sudden stopped dead in her tracks.

"What were you looking at Clove or...for?" Glimmered demanded. Clove walked around the girl. "I was just seeing which tree would be best to hang you to death in they all look so promising." Glimmer cursed at the knife girl and stepped dangerously close in her face not breaking her eye contact with Clove. "You know I know whats going on between you and that district 12 bitch so don't play coy with me little girl." threaten Glimmer. "You are going to do what I say from now on unless you want Cato to know about you and her." Clove knew she was in deep shit with Glimmer, and blackmailing was a dirty thing to play even in the hunger games themselves.

Glimmer didn't wait for Clove's reply and she just smiled and ran to catch up with Cato and Marvel. Clove held back from the group stunned. Cato notice her falling behind and told her to keep up. Glimmer's last words echoed in her head. "I'm going to ruined you and her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was close to midday when the careers decided to take a break by the lake after a very eventful killing spree. Each career had claimed their own victim and the sound of four cannon shots filled the arena.

Marvel and Glimmer were asleep under some trees leaving Clove and Cato sitting together by the lake soaking with their bare feet in the coolness of the water. Clove glared at Glimmer while she slept peacefully. Cato furrowed his eye brows at his partner following her gaze towards the district 1 girl.

Cato gave a nudge to Clove, "So you gonna tell me whats going on between with you?" he asked. Clove threw a small pebble into the lake watching it skip across it's surface. "Nothing to tell really it's just you know girl stuff." Clove lied. Cato laid back onto the green grass with his arms folded underneath his head. "Girl stuff" he repeated. Clove just nodded her head hoping he would leave it at that and drop the topic.

"Bullshit it's just girl stuff." the boy said. Cato stared Clove in the eyes he always knew when the girl was closing herself off to him. "Come on Clove we used to tell each other everything talk to me." he pleaded . Clove didn't know what to say to her friend he was only trying to help her but she knew he wouldn't understand what was truly going on in her heart. But it was simple really she was in love with Katniss. Katniss the girl on fire the girl that sets her own heart on fire, the girl that Cato wants to kill so badly, and then there was Glimmer who was trying to destroy what happiness she had finally found.

Clove turned to face Cato. "Have you ever fallen in love with someone in the wrong place at the wrong time?" she asked him. Cato appeared to be deeply thinking over Clove's question. "No, never a career doesn't have time for those kind of things you know that." "To me it is pointless trying to find love especially when you have a destiny like ours within the hunger games." said Cato. "You don't know if you will die or live long enough to probably enjoy that love anyways." "But I don't think you should be worrying so much because I mean we are going to win this game you and me together." Clove swallowed hard looking down thinking what's the use in winning when the person you are in love with has to die. The knife girl pondered over Cato's words he was right but her ever growing love for Katniss despite where they are now, and what may happen later on wasn't enough to make her let that love for Katniss go. Clove could not even imagine winning the games without Katniss she didn't want to win if the girl she loved dearly had to die. But Clove knew Cato was determined to win and he wasn't about to let a silly thing like love stop him from winning the hunger games.

"And just who the hell are you even in love with anyways?" demanded Cato after further realizing what Clove had asked him. Clove could have sworn she saw a glint of hope in his blue eyes as he looked at her intently "Is there someone back home that you like or is it someone here in the arena?" Clove froze up a little there was no way in hell she would ever find the courage to tell him the truth. The knife girl just shrugged her shoulders at the boy, "That's a secret for your sake and mine's you want hopefully ever find out." Cato narrowed his blue eyes at her, "You wanna bet?" he dared. "Hey Glimmer!" The blonde-headed girl woke up hearing her name called. She sat up yawning and saw Cato waving her over.

Clove cursed underneath her breath wishing it would rain spikes on her and end her life now. Glimmer jogged over to Clove and Cato smiling. The district 2 girl felt sick watching her with that smile plastered on her face. "Whats up?" Glimmer asked. Cato looked back at Clove giving her a smile before he turned to Glimmer. "Now I know you two for what ever reason are on edge with each other right now, but you wouldn't by any chance know who Clove is in love with do you?" asked Cato.

Clove went cold and pale in the face she could feel it, now was Glimmer's chance to tell Cato everything if she wanted to. The district 2 girl was to scared to look Glimmer in the eyes and so she stared at the ground waiting for all hell to break lose. Glimmer stood there twirling one of her braids around her finger with her hand on her hips thinking. "Well I have noticed our little Clove giving Marvel a few extra glances lately." said Glimmer. Clove finally looked at the Glimmer she should be thankful that the girl didn't tell Cato the truth but then she remembered that the district 1 girl had her by a string like a puppet.

Cato sat on the ground looking confused at Clove then he turned his confusion to Marvel who was still asleep snoring loudly with a spear laid across his chest. "Glimmer are fucking serious?" "Clove, really Marvel of all people." Cato sat up refusing to believe what Glimmer had said. Clove blushed hard under Cato's scrutiny gaze on her. "Well I'm waiting." said Cato impatiently. Clove noticed a look of hurt written across the boy's face.

Clove took a deep breath refusing to look Cato in the eyes. "It's true what Glimmer said all of it I just didn't know how to tell you sooner." Clove said softly. Cato was turning red and looked like he would explode any second now. Clove kept her hand on a knife under her sleeve in case the boy was going to do something he would soon regret. Glimmer stood behind Cato still wearing a big smile on her face, and all Clove wanted to do was cut it off literally.

Cato finally stood up and yelled loudly every vein in his body popped out . He pushed Glimmer out of his way and stomped over to Marvel kicking the boy in the stomach and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. Marvel who had just woken up didn't know what was going on and that he was being pawned in a love triangle that now thanks to Glimmer was a lot worst then it was before. Clove knew that Cato felt something for her but she never accepted his feelings and for a few years she always wondered why. But now that she found herself in love with Katniss who was a girl Clove finally understood why she never thought of Cato in a romantic way.

Cato dragged poor Marvel over to the lakeside by Glimmer and Clove his grip on the boy's shirt tight as ever. "So Clove this is who you want then!" Cato yelled, he then looked Marvel in the eyes with a deep hatred "And you feel the fucking same way about her don't you string bean?" Marvel was to scared to answer back or to ask what was going on he looked back and forth between Clove and Cato then at Glimmer. But Glimmer was backing further away from the other three careers not wanting to become even more apart of the situation.

The angry district 1 boy then lifted Marvel into the air tossing him in the lake with a loud splash. Glimmer covered her mouth in shock as she watched her partner fly through the air and then disappeared underneath the water.

Clove turned to see Cato marching over to her and leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Enjoy the love while you can because when our alliance with them has run dry your little boy toy is dead." And at that moment despite hating Marvel she truly felt sorry for him. Cato then shot Glimmer a death glare as he stalked off into the distance away from them to be alone.

Glimmer casually walked over to Clove who was still sitting down on the ground, as Marvel resurfaced from the lake and was making his way back to land pissed off. When Glimmer reached Clove she said, "At least Cato doesn't know about your girlfriend and she's safe for another day." Clove couldn't believe what she was hearing from the blonde-headed girl. "So you would rather have your own partner suffer the wrath of Cato then Katniss?" Clove asked. Glimmer looked back at Marvel who was now trying to shake all the water out of his clothes, and then at Cato but the angry boy was out of sight. "Yeah...um I didn't expect Cato to blow up like that I guess he must feel something for you then." Glimmer shrugged. Clove shook her head at the dumb girl, "You didn't expect him to blow up like that this is Cato we are talking about here you fucking idiot." "In what way were you expecting him to act, cool or something with the whole thing?" asked Clove. "And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that he has feelings for me." said Clove quietly. "But of course you don't feel the same way about him you would rather have your face buried in between the fire girl's legs." Glimmer taunted. But before Clove could do anything to the district 1 girl her partner finally made it over to them.

"What the hell was that all about!" Marvel demanded as he faced Clove and Glimmer still dripping wet. "Oh you didn't know me and you are an item now." Clove said darkly while watching Glimmer smirking at her. Marvel looked at Glimmer for an explanation but she just shrugged at him. "We are a fucking what!" yelled Marvel. The spear throwing boy was now growing berserk he started stomping his foot and cursing out loud. "How the shit did this happen is that why Cato is mad at me?" asked Marvel. Clove looked to Glimmer expecting her to tell the boy it was her fault that Cato was furious with Marvel.

Glimmer rolled her eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "Clove could you give me and Marvel some privacy please?" asked Glimmer sweetly as she batted her long eye lashes at the girl. Clove walked off with her arms cross hoping to find Cato somewhere and try to try and calm him down. But the district 2 girl wanted now more than ever to end Glimmer's life, and when that time comes Clove was sure to make it long and slow but eventful for the audience's of the Capitol to enjoy all the same. Smirking at the thought Clove disappeared into the trees spotting Cato sitting on the ground rocking back and forth and muttering to himself. Clove let out a heavy sigh, she had no choice but to play along with pretending to be in love with Marvel for Katniss's sake at least and her's as well. Clove looked around her into the forest knowing Katniss was somewhere close by watching her back like she said she would.

When Glimmer was sure that Clove was far away enough from them she turned to Marvel. She smiled at him but he wasn't smiling back at her as water ran quickly down his angry face. "Well Glimmer tell me what the fuck is going on." he demanded. "I have a plan Marvel that I know will ensure our chances of winning the games, you just need to pretend to be in love with Clove long enough for it to all pull through." said Glimmer. Marvel thought about it for a minute then finally smiled back at Glimmer, "Will it be worth me getting my ass kicked by Cato for a while?" Glimmer nodded her head yes smirking at her partner. "Then I'm all down for it." said Marvel rubbing his cold hands together with anticipation. "I want to see them all fall." the spear boy added looking in the direction where Clove and Cato were sitting. "Me to but we need to be patient for the time being, and I already have little Clovey wrapped around my fingers." Glimmer said with a chuckle. "You have some dirt on the little sadistic witch then?" asked Marvel his eyes growing wide. "That I do and I'm waiting for that perfect moment when I have her back against the wall to use it to our advantage." explained Glimmer. "Oh shit you have to tell me what you have on Clove." Marvel said jumping up and down. Glimmer smiled at him more then willing to tell the boy all about Clove's secret love with Katniss.

Katniss who sat in a tree eating dried beef was unknowing becoming apart of something big and sinister. She watched the whole scene with the careers but she couldn't get close enough without being seen to hear them. But the girl on fire just ignored the whole thing figuring they were arguing over something petty and stupid. Though they all looked upset expect for Glimmer noted Katniss who seemed to smirk and laugh at every opportunity given to her. Katniss wondered what was up with Clove because even from the distance in-between them she could tell her girl was upset.

The day was starting to grow late and cold and Katniss saw the careers moving further on. Katniss gathered her belongings ready to follow them to where ever they were going. The fire girl's eyes grew dark as she watched Glimmer picking up the bow and arrows that she so desperately needed, and Katniss wondered if it were possible if Clove could steal them for her. Katniss decided to ask Clove about it later on tonight when they could finally talk alone together.

Making her way through the forest the darkening sky alighted with holograms projected from the Capitol's hover crafts showing the many faces of victims that fell today. Katniss looked on for a moment then continued on her way no she cared about was shown on the holograms so she completely forgot about it all as tried to keep the careers in her sights.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Marvel was the first of the careers to keep watch that night and, Clove laid in her sleeping bag praying for time to speed up. The District 2 girl wanted nothing than to see Katniss again, but she dreaded the damn hours that was keeping them apart. Clove turned over on her back looking up into the night sky of the arena and, staring at the bright stars that flickered back down at her. _**I just wish I was back at home not here and, not in love with a girl that I'm meant to kill. Because if that time ever does come I don't know if I would be able to go through with it, then I would look like a failure in my district's eyes for being to weak of to kill a lowly nobody from District 12. **_Clove felt conflicted about the whole situation, but she hoped that she would do the right thing when it all came time for it.

"Whats the matter Clove, can't sleep?" asked Marvel, the tall boy was leaning against a tree with his spear in hand. He smirked at her but, she just rolled her eyes turned to face the other way telling him to piss off. "Oh come on Clovey I'm actually feeling sincere tonight." Marvel, said with a pout on his face. "The stars are a lot brighter than they usually are tonight huh?" Marvel, asked her looking up into the sky himself. "Oh and it's not as cold as it has been the other few nights right?" Marvel turned to Clove hoping to get the girl talking but she did her best to ignore him. "Clove?" called, Marvel.

"Dammit just shut up already, I want to sleep." groaned Clove. The girl pulled her sleeping bag up further to cover her face and, she pretended to be sleep. "Whats the point it's almost your shift anyways, may as well stay up and, keep me company until then." Marvel pointed out. Clove let out a deep sigh as she unzipped her sleeping bag. "That's the spirit!" "There's no rest for the wicked, my dear Clove." The District 2 girl's patience with Marvel was running on thin ice and, she wasn't going to hold herself accountable for her actions if a knife were to somehow found it's way lodge in his neck.

Clove looked at Marvel, smirking at the pleasant thought of how she could silence him forever. Marvel narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she could be thinking about. "A penny for your thoughts Clove?" asked, Marvel. Clove stood up stretching, "I'm just thinking of happy things, lovely silent, and dead things." she answered. The District 2 girl walked over to poke at the campfire that Cato had built, but Marvel's eyes never left her small deadly form.

The careers had decided to build a fire for the cold night, despite it giving away their position they knew none of the other tributes were even brave enough to try and attack them. Clove remembered Cato telling them earlier that day that the fire was a sign of our strength and, power. Though Clove could careless for any of that she was just grateful the fire kept her warm.

Clove turned to look at Cato who was sleeping soundly with his hand grasping his sword if there were to be any trouble. The boy hadn't said a single word or given Clove a look since the whole incident from that evening and, she couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt at being ignored by him.

The District 2 girl then shifted her eyes to Glimmer the cause for all her turmoil was sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. _**This girl doesn't deserve peace, she deserves to be lynched up a tree or, burned at the stake or, mauled to death by a pack of hungry Muttations! **_But for now that was just only wishful thinking, for now anyways. Clove noticed Glimmer's bow and arrows laying beside her and, Clove knew that the powerful weapon was useless in Glimmer's hands it was meant to be with Katniss. The bow and arrows were the only thing that would help keep the girl safe and, alive in the games, and Clove wondered how she could take them for her girl.

Marvel cleared his throat loudly breaking Clove out of her thoughts she had almost forgotten the boy was there with her. "What!" barked Clove. Marvel scratched his back with the long spear in his hands, "It's your shift now, I'm calling lights out, and don't forget to wake Glimmer for her shift watch again." Marvel reminded her. "I'm sadistic, not retarded string bean." said Clove with a sneer. Marvel gave Clove a scowl at the nickname her and Cato came up with for him. "Right of course you are, just a little further reminder though your job is to keep watch nothing more or less." said Marvel, who narrowed his eyes dangerously at Clove. "Well night then, girlfriend." Marvel added. The District 2 girl wondered what he could mean by that, it wasn't hard not to miss that dark tone in his voice. The District 2 girl nearly hurled at Marvel's last said words. _**The fuck I am, you bastard. **_Clove watched Marvel settle down into his sleeping bag never once letting go of his spear, and within minutes the boy was dead to the world, figuratively speaking, but he was none the less gone.

After Marvel fell asleep Clove immediately scanned the dark forest around her, looking for Katniss. She didn't have to wait long not like before because not a second later the said girl silently appeared out from behind a tree. Katniss gave her a small smile, and Clove's whole face lit up at the sight of her girl. **My girl, **thought Clove happily. All the worries and, troubles she felt about anything were all gone, as she smiled back at Katniss.

When they reached each other Clove pulled Katniss in hungrily for a kiss that took the other girl by surprise from the forwardness of it. The District 2 girl softly bit Katniss's plump bottom lip then swiped her tongue soothing over it the spot. Katniss moaned into Clove's mouth enjoying the touch and, feel of having the other girl against her once again. The two girls kissed for a few minutes longer before a soft thud fell near them.

Clove pulled herself from Katniss's lips and, looked down at it, it was a small box attached to a white parachute. It was obviously for her and, she bent down to pick it up. Opening the box she smiled at what was inside, _**thanks Enobaria I owe you one, **_thought Clove smiling down at the box in her hands. Clove remembered telling her mentor what she wanted to be sent to her by her first sponsor, and Enobaria pulled through on that request. Katniss peered over Clove's shoulder to see what was in the box and, she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Chocolates!" yelled Katniss. Clove freaked out from how loud Katniss was being, she could wake the others up. "Shush Katniss you wanna wake them up, damn?" Clove looked back at her sleeping teammates all of them still dead to the world. "Don't shush me." Katniss said a little bit more quietly, stomping her foot at Clove. "We are in the middle of the hunger games, where some of us are starving to death and, here you are getting sent chocolates of all things at our love's expense." Katniss said angrily.

The District 2 girl's eyes widened at Katniss's words. _**Our love's expense?, **_thought Clove a little confused. "Wait there are people in the Capitol who actually wants to sponsor our relationship?" asked Clove, in utter disbelief. "How else do you think you got the chocolates, and is it too hard to believe that someone out there would want sponsor us?" Katniss asked with a hurtful tone. Clove felt herself grow soft listening the other girl, as she walked over to wrap her arms around Katniss.

"No its not, I'm sorry if what I said offended you." said Clove. _**I wonder if we are the first lesbian couple to be in the games ever?,**_ thought Clove with wide excited eyes. Katniss smiled and, laid her head on Clove's shoulder closing her eyes getting lost in the warmth of the other girl's despite the chillness of the night air around them. "It's fine, I'm just tired and, I hate being alone out here." Katniss said looking up into Clove brown eyes. Clove knew what she was trying to ask her and, she also knew that she couldn't do it at least not now.

"You know I can't do that, we are still too early in the games." Clove said back to Katniss. The District 12 girl pull herself out of Clove's warm embrace. "But together we would at least stand a chance and, without a weapon to protect myself I feel so helpless and,all I have is the knife that you threw at the back of my head during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia." Katniss said. Clove looking down at the ground blushed at the memory of her trying to kill the other girl not a minute after the games had started the other day.

"Yeah, um I'm sorry about that as well at the time I never realized that I was truly in love with you despite my previous actions contradicting that." said Clove. Katniss gave her a little smile then kissed her on the cheek, "All is forgiven for now until you make it fully up to me later." Katniss said giving Clove a little wink. "What do you mean by that?" asked Clove confused. Katniss moved closer to the other girl and whispered softly enough in her ear that not even the audience's watching them on the screens could hear. "I found a cave deep in the forest, and not even the eyes of the Capitol's cameras could hope to find us we could do anything we wanted to." Katniss gave a slow flick of her tongue against Clove's ear and, the district 2 girl lost all feeling in her legs but she somehow could still feel the wetness that was pooling in between her legs.

Katniss gave a soft laugh watching Clove's different reactions to what she had said and, did. Reaching out to softly stroke Clove's pony tail Kaniss wondered if it were even possible for them to go to the cave. Since Clove wasn't ready to leave the other careers just yet and, Katniss also wondered if Clove would even leave the careers for her. Doubt then settled into her heart at the thought. _**Who would you choose Clove, them or me?, **_Katniss thought.

Katniss was brought out of her thinking when she noticed Clove pulling away from her and, walking back to her campsite. Katniss couldn't believe her eyes as she saw Clove bringing her the bow and arrows she so desperately needed.

Clove handed her the bow and, the bag containing the many supply of arrows along with it. Katniss reached out happily taking the weapons from Clove. The District 12 girl examined the condition of the bow it's barely been used which meant Glimmer hardly did anything with it other than carried it around. As for the arrows there was enough of them in there to last her a very good while.

Katniss hugged Clove and, thanked her by giving the girl a soft peck to the lips. "But are you sure Glimmer is going to know they are gone and, what will you tell her?" asked Katniss with worry in her voice. "Don't worry about that bitch I will take care of it all." Clove said waving her hand in the air dismissively. Katniss smiled and gave Clove a hug thanking her again for the bow and arrows.

"I finally have a bow and, now I want have to worry about going hungry for another day again." Katniss said. Clove felt as if a heavy downpour of rain was drenching the happy parade she felt when she saw how happy Katniss was when she got the bow and, arrows. Her and, the other careers had managed to steal all the food from the other tributes all for themselves and, Katniss was out there starving because of her and, the others.

Clove swallowed a tight, dry lump in her throat and went to go get Katniss a few supplies before she had to go. Katniss looked down at the bag of food that Clove held out to her and, she took it without question. Katniss knew the girl felt bad enough about her and, her friends taking the food before the other tributes could get a hold of them.

The District 2 girl realized it was almost time to wake Glimmer up for her shift and, so she pulled Katniss in for one last kiss. Katniss opened her mouth to let Clove's tongue inside and, for a while they relished the touch, taste, and smell of each other as if it were to be their last time together. Clove pulled and, suck on Katniss's as the other girl brought her hands up higher to softly cup Clove small breast and, give them a hard squeeze. Clove moaned in Katniss's mouth as she reached down with her hands to give the girls firm and, round butt a even harder squeeze. Katniss attempted to grind herself against Clove but the girl pushed them apart to soon. Another package fell from the sky on a white parachute, this one was for Katniss this time.

Katniss gave a small whimper already missing Clove's close contact. "We need to get to that damn cave soon or else I will just steal you away from the other careers and, they will just be shit out of luck without you." said Katniss darkly. Clove couldn't tell if Katniss was just joking of if she was serious but, given how turned on the both of them felt Clove already knew her answer to that questoion.

The District 12 girl picked up the package saw that there was a thick blanket inside. Katniss thanked her own mentor Haymitch for sending it to her. From what the girl knew it was bound to get even colder here in the arena as the days wear on further. _**Me and Clove could also use this to lay on when we get to the cave, **_Katniss thought mischieviously. The girl couldn't imagine making love to Clove on a cold wet floor at least she would have something dry underneath her back. Now it was Katniss who's face turned red from the thought of Clove sweating and, grinding on top of her lost in pleasure.

Clove waved her hands in Katniss's face trying to bring her mind back to reality from where ever she was. The girl blinked several times before she realized she had spaced out and, she saw Clove waving her hands in her face.

Katniss still blushing turned to pick up the bow and arrows, she was ready for tomorrow so she could hunt for food finally! Keeping the bow in her hands and throwing the bag of arrows over her should she was all set to leave but, then she thought about the events from earlier that day she saw the careers in.

"Clove?" asked Katniss. "Yeah?" answered Clove. "Is there anything going on you want to tell me about before I go?" Clove wondered what made the girl ask a question like that and, then it hit her that maybe Katniss saw what happened between them all today. Clove contemplated whether or not she should tell Katniss about Glimmer's whole black mailing and, then she decided not to include Katniss with more stress.

"No everything is alright, whatever you saw today was just us you know being careers." lied Clove. Katniss quirked an eyebrow at the girl honestly hoping that wasn't the best lie she could come up with. The Disrtict 12 girl just shrugged her shoulders and, decided to let time to it's thing Clove will talk to her soon enough about whats really going on.

"It's time for me to wake Glimmer up now." said Clove. "Alright then, I don't think I will be able to meet you again tomorrow night I need to catch up on food and, sleep." Katniss said with a chuckle. Clove smiled at the girl checking to make sure she had the bow and arrows and, the bag of food with her. Katniss grabbed her new blanket in her arms, she leaned down to give a sweet kiss to Clove before she disappeared back into the dark forest alone.

Clove watch her go until she was certain she could not hear the crunch of leaves and twigs anymore, then she went to go wake up Glimmer. Clove picked up a heavy pack and dropped it on the sleeping girl's stomach.

Glimmer woke up with a deep huff as the air was knocked out of her she angrily looked up at a smiling Clove looking down at her. "Wake up bitch it's your turn to keep watch." Clove said eating some of her chocolates.

The District 1 girl shoot up ready to throw curses at the District 2 girl but, then she saw what Clove was eating on. "You greedy bitch where did you get the chocolates from?" Clove just ignored her and continued eating her candy.

Clove watched Glimmer look around her sleeping bag with wildness in her eyes. "And where the fuck are my goddamn bow and arrows!" screamed Glimmer.

_**If looks could kill, **_Clove thought smiling then licking melted chocolate off her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks to all who have reviewed my story thus far! Let me know if there is anything you all want to see specifically happen story or if there is anything I need to work on please. I plan to make this a long enough story so that I will be able to further expand each issue going on in it. So if it feels like it's moving to slow don't fret there is much more to come. This chapter focuses on Katniss for now.

Chapter 4:

Katniss found it hard to leave Clove behind once again, especially after hearing the angry screams of Glimmer. It was obvious the other girl had now discovered her missing weapons and she was furious, but Katniss knew that Clove would be able to take care of herself or at least she hoped.

Setting up snares all around the forest and, finally having a bow back in her hands brought an over whelming sense of familiarity to Katniss. The memories of home and hunting with her friend Gale in the forest outside the District flooded her thougths. _**If only he were here with me now, **_she thought. Katniss wiped back a few escaped tears missing home, friend and, her family.

The sun was steadily rising in the east and Katniss used what light she had from it to follow a day old rabbit trail. Pushing back leaves and dirt she could easily make out it's paw prints like reading words on paper. Hopefully before the day was up she would have her something to eat providing if she ever catches the rabbit. _**Damn it's so hot, **_Katniss wiped her forehead from the sweat. It was only morning time and, the temperature went from low to high in only a matter of a few hours. Katniss knew it shouldn't be this hot so early in the morning but the Gamekeepers have a different perspective on the matter. _**It wouldn't be a bad idea for Haymitch to find a sponsor to send me a small hand held fan or even a damn bucket of ice would do. **_The heat was bearing down on the girl as she followed the trail left by the long eared animal.

The rabbit trail was becoming fresher as she went further on and,Katniss could not help the excited jitters that fluttered through her at the thought of finally killing something and,filling her stomach with food. Katniss decided to save what food Clove had given her for harder times but she did munch on an apple for a little bit of fuel. It would be at least an hour or so before she was to catch up with the rabbit but it was getting hot and,Katniss couldn't go on with out stopping to rest and,drink water every so often. Falling on the ground against a large tree that provided a lot of shade Katniss tried to cool off even throwing off her jacket was barely helpful and, her water supply was running low.

Closing her eyes all the District 12 girl could do was just think because thinking didn't require any physical effort and, her strength was lessening. Against the heavy heat her body felt weak and, trapped though her weightless mind wondered over and,about of a million things. _**Does she even love me? If she loved me then she wouldn't have left me on my own like this, and where the hell is Peeta? I haven't seen or heard from him since day 1 when he shook his head at me to not go for the bow and arrows. Damn him! I wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for him and,I would have already had the bow and arrows! Haymitch send me water! I need water so badly and, the heat,the heat is too much to bear. **_Dehydration was swiftly over powering her and now all Katniss could think about was water, not even the thought of food crossed her mind.

Katniss eyelids fluttered madly even though they were close and,she was losing herself in a hallucination. But it was a good and, happy hallucination because in it she was swimming in an cold lake surrounded by a lush green forest with a million mockingjays frozen in the sky over her giving her shade with their wings. It all felt so real as she dived her full body underwater drinking the water wildly the fact that she didn't even have to hold her breath underwater did not occur to her. All she did was open her mouth swimming around drinking till she couldn't no longer. The coolness of the water was calming against her scorching skin.

When Katniss swam back up to the top of the lake the frozen mockingjays began to fly around her singing an unfamiliar tune but, it was soft and,sweet almost childlike. The District 12 girl smiled up at the birds that were now flying away leading her somewhere. Katniss didn't care she just swam after them to wherever they were taking her. A large water fall appeared in the distance it towered before her and, she swam under it sitting on the rocks underneathe her and, letting the water hit her with it's cool force.

She loved this all of it and, she didn't want to ever wake up from it even if she were dreaming or not this was were she wanted to be. Though it didn't feel like a dream and, it felt as if she were slipping further into a state of nothingness but the lake and, the forest and, the birds remained. A lone mockingjay flew down towards her speaking to her, "Wake up" in a small child's voice. _**Now that's is silly why would a mockingjay say that to me? Why? **_Katniss felt darkness enshroud her and she lost sight of everything she slipped off the rock she had been sitting on and started to sink into the cool lake in a dark blanket.

A sharp slap brought Katniss out of her hallucination and back into the present, back into the real world. Slowly opening her eyes she saw the hand that struck her before about to do it again. She reached out just in time to grab the hand in hers and she noticed how small and soft the other hand was. Katniss looked down through squinted eyes to look at the unfamiliar hand she was holding of course it was smaller than hers and the skin was of a darker tone than hers. The groggy girl followed the hand on up to look at the owner of it. Katniss's eyes widen as a pair of brown eyes gazed back at her, it was Rue!

Before Katniss could speak Rue pulled her hand from hers and brought a bowl of cold water to her mouth to drink. Katniss not caring why the little District 11 girl was here thankfully drunk every last bit of cold water from the bowl. It took a while for Katniss to fully awaken and feel strength return to her again. Rue had sat beside her singing to a small group of mockingjays around them. Katniss enjoyed hearing the little girl sing and she recognized the tune as the one from her dream that the mockingjays were singing as well. _**Was it even a dream? It must have been a hallucination but, then why are there really mockingjays here and, why is Rue here? **_

Katniss turned to face Rue and the little girl stopped singing to listen to her. "Why are you here?" asked Katniss her voice was hoarse and, sore as she spoke. Rue giggled back, "Saving you of course why else would I be here." _**Why would she want to save me? We are enemies after all. **_Rue got up to leave but came back shortly with more water only this time she filled up Katniss's bottle for her. Katniss couldn't believe what she saw as Rue was busy handling the water. "You mean a stream was around those trees the whole time?" Katniss asked Rue. The little girl nodded her head her thick soft curls gave a small bounce as if they were nodded yes to her as well. _**Great now I have made a fool out of myself in front of everyone. I bet Haymitch is just shaking his head and, trying to get himself drunk wondering how he got stuck with a fool like her. No one from the Capitol would want to sponsor her not after this. **_Katniss nearly died from dehydration and there was a small stream of water not to far behind her. This deeply troubled the District 12 girl who wondered why she never heard or smelled the water to begin with. A small noise brought her put of her thoughts and, a small brown rabbit hopped by them and out of sight lost in the thick trees once again. Rue looked back at Katniss, "That would have been a good catch for anyone that was able to get it and, you have a bow you might be able to get it yourself." Katniss let out a frustrated groan it was the same rabbit she had been trailing earlier and, her bow was to far to get, to even try and make a shot at the rabbit. _**It would have been pointless anyways it is gone **__**now. **_

"You did know you almost died right?" asked Rue looking at Katniss who was now getting her stuff ready to move on. Katniss stopped what she was doing to listen to the little girl that reminded her of Prim. "Yeah you kept muttering about needing water and, the singing mockingjays I knew you were hallucinating though because as amazing as those birds are I don't think they have the ability to freeze themselves in the air." said Rue smiling. Katniss's face turned red from having the little girl joke about her previous antics. "I kept telling you to wake up then the mockingjays around me started saying it to." "But you wouldn't wake up so I had to slap you a few times until I saw your eyes flutter open." Katniss could still feel the sharp sting of the slap against her cheek the little girl had a hand on her that she was certain of. "Don't be a baby I didn't hit you that hard. You're a giant compared to me." said Rue still smiling and, Katniss could not help but smile back but, the little girl's playful nature was truly addicting.

Rue watched Katniss pack her bags and the older girl swung her pack of arrows on her back. "You're leaving already?" Rue asked her. Katniss nodded her head, "It's not good staying in one place for too long anyone could come by and I bet they want be as nice as you or me." "That boy from your District was nice to me." said Rue. Katniss eyes widened and she dropped her things back on the ground. "You saw Peeta where? Where was he? Where is he now? Is he alright?" asked Katniss in a heavy rush. A mockingjay squawked out of the tree from the older girl's loud excessive noise. "Just calm down and take a few deep breaths." said Rue as she instructed Katniss to breathe in and out slowly. The impatient girl finally tried to calm down but she still urged to Rue to tell her about Peeta's whereabouts. "It's just not good to over exert yourself after all you nearly died and, you're still a little dehydrated." Rue explained to her _**She's right, **_Katniss sat back down beside the little girl and drank some water out of her bottle.

"I ran into him yesterday evening when I was looking for berries to eat he had given me some of his and, I knew I could trust him because I trusted you and, he is your friend after all." Rue told her. The little District 11 girl pointed to further into the south, "He's somewhere that way."

Katniss felt her heart drop that's the same direction that Clove and, the other Careers are in she didn't want to go back that way just yet. "The Careers are in that direction to and I think they are looking for you to. I overheard them yelling something about you stealing some bow and arrows" said Rue. Katniss shook her head obviously Clove couldn't handle the situation with Glimmer regarding the weapons she now has. _**Now whats going to happened? **_Rue cleared her throat a little, "I saw you and, that Career girl from District 2 the other night together doing things." Katniss almost thought she heard the little girl wrong but, she didn't and, she tried to come up with a lie to explain to Rue that what she saw wasn't what it appeared to be. _**No she's to bright for that she knows a lot more about somethings then me when I was her age. **_"It's okay you don't have to explain yourself to me but, back home my whole family kept an open mind to any and everything. Love is love and, so if you love her then love her and,never let her go." Rue said as she began to sing to the remaining mockingjays and the birds happily sang back to her in her sweet soft voice.

"My favorite thing in the whole world is music."said the little girl. Katniss couldn't remember the last time she ever truly enjoyed a good song her whole life after the death of her father was providing food for her mother and sister there was not time for songs anymore. The District 12 girl smiled down at Rue, "I like music or I use to but I enjoy hunting now." she said. Rue furrowed her eyebrows at what Katniss said. "Well you should feel right at home them I mean look at this place nothing but trees and animals around here." said Rue who was indicating the large expanse of the forest around them. "Does it remind you of home?" the little girl asked softly all Katniss could do was nod her head and, wish that they were both back where they belonged.

"Hunting is just more practical than music back in my District." Katniss explained to Rue. The little girl just nodded her head somewhat understanding what the older girl was saying. "Hunting is what puts food on the tables and, not music." Rue said. _**She's so bright for her age just like Prim, **_thought Katniss. "Yeah that's right." said Katniss softly.

The morning was getting late then it slowing turned to evening and Katniss still hadn't gotten any meat yet. Rue had fallen asleep on her shoulder and they both were still sitting on the ground. _**But in the trees would have been a lot better and safer, **_Katniss thought. She nudge the little girl awake and told her it was time to go. Katniss gathered her things and Rue grabbed her backpack about to climb into the trees.

"Where are you going?" asked Katniss looking up at her. "I'm moving on like you said earlier." Rue said shrugging her shoulders. "You don't have to be alone anymore me and,you we could form a alliance." Katniss told her. Rue made a face as she thought over what Katniss said . "Okay that sounds good." said Rue in a cheery tone. "But I want to try and make it on my own for awhile alright." "I want to show my family, my mentor and Thresh that I'm strong enough to survive on my own." Rue said. Katniss admire the little girl who has already shown a type of strength she wish she had. "I will find you when I'm ready don't worry." said Rue as she began to climb further up a tree.

"Wait I have something to ask you." Katniss called up to her. Rue turned to look back down at her, "How did you know you could trust me?" asked Katniss. The little girl pointed to her shirt collar Katniss looked down seeing nothing but, then she remembered the mockingjay pin behind the collar of the jacket. Pulling back her jacket the golden pin gleamed in the sunlight a small treasure that was given to her by her friend Madge on reaping day back home before she left for the Capitol. "That mockingjay pin was what helped me to realize I could trust you." Rue said as she began to climb higher and Katniss realized the girl would soon be gone. "No wait stay with me please. I don't want to be alone anymore." Katniss cried out to the little girl. Rue looked down one last time smiling at her, "You're not alone not anymore at least." Rue said pointing to the only remaining mockingjay left in the tree it was preening it's feathers and, then it flew down beside Katniss sitting on a broken tree branch and, it began to sing Rue's song in her voice.

When Katniss looked back up to find the little girl but, she couldn't. A small clear sack fell out the tree and near her feet. Bending down to pick it up Katniss saw it was a small bag of berries left for her. "Thanks for everything Rue." Katniss said softly and with all her things in hand she went further east instead of south. Katniss hoped Peeta would try to avoid the Careers if he could because that was what she was doing. Thanks to Rue she now knew the Careers were looking for her and, so she went into the opposite direction furthest from them but, she wondered how long she would be able to keep running from them. Katniss really wanted to see Clove again and, she had a feeling the other girl wasn't doing to good. Katniss knew that what ever had transpired after she left that Clove had not handle the situation with the other Careers well. _**I wonder if she lied and,said I stole them? No she wouldn't do that to me would she? **_Katniss also knew Clove wasn't dumb enough to tell the careers the truth of how she really came to acquire the weapons. _**So she must have said I stolen them to get some of the heat off of herself, and now that's why they are on my trail like a pack of wolves. **_Katniss began to feel hurt at the thought of Clove betraying her like that. Her thoughts were broken by the loud sound of several cannons firing into the evening. The District 12 girl walked onwards with a heavy heart worrying for Rue, Peeta and, Clove.

Katniss decided to follow the rabbit's trail again this time it lead her to the stream where it was drinking water unaware of her presence. Raising her bow with an arrow ready she had her aim at point and her target locked. She released the arrow and, watched it impale the rabbit silently through the eye. The District 12 girl went to retrieve her dinner for tonight and began to clean the kill in the stream. She could hear Rue's mockingjay fly closely behind her still singing the little girl's song.

AN: Next chapter will be dealing with Clove's situation and how it all went down that was left off back at the Careers camp.


	5. Chapter 5

For me personally I don't like this chapter it doesn't feel believable to me and, I may just rewrite it but let me know what you readers think.

Chapter 5:

The only thing that was keeping Clove from bursting into a fit of laughter was the fact that her mouth was still much very full of chocolate truffles. She watched Glimmer run around the camp searching everywhere for her bow and arrows. _**They're all gone you idiot. They're where they should be with Katniss, **_and Clove knew that now the weapons were being put to greater use then they were when in Glimmer's incapable hands.

Glimmer ran back to where Clove sat on her sleeping bag who was looking as innocent as she could. The District 1 girl pointed her finger in Clove's face, "Where are my fucking weapons!" Clove just smiled and laid back on her bag with her arms folded behind her head, "I don't know." she shrugged. "You're a damn liar!" screamed Glimmer. "And you're a blackmailing bitch. So now are we even then?" Clove stood up face to face with the blonde-headed girl. Cato and Marvel were finally beginning to wake up. _**I'm surprised they lasted that long. Damn Glimmer and her fucking tantrums!**_

"We're not even close to being even you, you dyke!" shouted Clove could even think twice she threw a punch at Glimmer hitting the girl in the jaw. The blonde-headed girl spluttered blood from her mouth before trying to kick Clove's feet out from under her. Clove saw the attack coming and, she quickly dodge it. Glimmer was now back up on her own feet trying to strike at Clove but the District 2 girl dodge and, avoided every offense Glimmer made towards her. _**This girl is pathetic she can't use any weapons properly and she sure as hell can't when in a hand-to-hand combat fight with me. The only thing she's good at is blackmailing, lying and, talking shit. **_

Clove put in little to no effort with her so called fight with Glimmer. Cato and Marvel were finally up and only watched the two girls quarrel this time on the side lines. "You give up yet blondie?" Clove asked in a bored tone. "Hell no you cunt eating dyke. Where are my weapons!" Glimmered screamed. The girl continued to strike at Clove only hitting air with each move. Cato perked his eyes at the strange insult that the District 1 girl threw at Clove wondering what the girl meant by that.

"What Clove I thought you loved me and,now I hear you'd rather eat cunt." said Marvel in a shocked voice. "Fuck off douche!" yelled Clove giving the boy the bird. Marvel turned to Cato, "You know how girls get in the heat of the moment in fights all pissed and, bitchy. Yeah she'll be running back into my arms afterward you'll see." Cato just stood there with his arms crossed over his chest examining and, speculating all he heard and, saw.

Glimmer was getting tired and as she threw her final blow at Clove the District 2 girl easily caught in her hand. Clove twisted Glimmer's arm bringing the girl to her knees. The blonde-headed girl was turning red all over as she tried to fight the pain from her twisted arm. Clove could hear and feel the girl's bone popping out of place. The sound was like a sweet melody to her ears. Glimmer scream finally broke the District 1 boy out of his daze as he looked on at the two girls. Marvel finally ran to his partner's aid. "Okay Clovey I think you should let go now." Marvel said as he tried gently to ease the grip Clove had off Glimmer's red bruised arm. Clove finally let go of the girl's arm but she sure as hell didn't want to.

Marvel was trying to lead Glimmer away from Clove in case another fight were to break out. "Wait! Keep her here I want to talk to all three of you together." demanded Cato who finally broke his silence. Clove didn't like where this was going Cato wasn't just all muscle and no brain. She knew that most of the time he spent in silence was just him thinking and analyzing things to understand them better. Clove figured what Cato wanted to know was why her and Glimmer stayed at each others throat, why her and Marvel, were supposedly dating and, now what has happened to Glimmer's weapons.

Cato walked around his fellow allies staring each one down as if he was sizing up his marks. The large boy finally sat down on a pack beside the campfire the glow of the fire gave him an eerie evil look. "Alright Glimmer and, Clove tell me whats been up with you two lately." Cato ordered as he looked back and forth from Clove to Glimmer. "And don't bullshit me with ridiculous lies. Because well lies build up and, after awhile they all fall down from their own weight. A lie gets to much after a certain amount of time. How much more time do you guys think I can wait before I watch you all fall underneath all those lies huh? Cato waited impatiently for either of the two girls to answer him.

Clove decided to speak for her and Glimmer who's mouth was swelling up badly. The District 2 girl approached her partner. Cato looked her dead in the eyes Clove could see hurt beneath the anger she didn't have a choice though lying was the easiest way of getting out of a bad situation. Even though lying was easy the part for some it was who you were lying to that was the hardest part. Clove found it hard to lie to Cato the boy she grew up with and trained with in her District. _**I guess I'm just gonna have to feed him one more bullshit lie I have no choice and, hopefully Glimmer's dumb ass will either play along or just stay quiet. **_

"The reason me and Glimmer have been fighting is because she's trying to steal Marvel from me and, I just can't let her do that." Clove lied. Everyone was silent and,then all eyes turned to Cato waiting to see what he thought of Clove's answer. Glimmer shot daggers at Clove and, Marvel was just grinning from cheek to cheek. Cato surprised everyone when he suddenly busted out into a fit of laughter and,he fell on the ground with tears in his eyes. Clove nor anyone else expected this kind of reaction from him.

Cato got up still laughing and, walked over to Marvel throwing his arm around the boy's skinny neck. It took him awhile to stop his laughing long enough to speak, "So let me get this straight you two have been fighting each other over this skinny piece of shit?" laughed Cato. For once Marvel wasn't smiling and, he gave deadly glares at Cato when the boy wasn't looking. Cato turned to look at Marvel who quickly brought a small grin to his face, "Well aren't you one lucky son of a bitch huh? You got not one but two ladies after your ass." shouted Cato in Marvel's ear the District 1 boy flinched from the loud sound. Cato brought his attention to Glimmer, "And what of you Glim how long have you wanted the taste of string bean in your mouth?" Glimmer looked from Clove to Marvel then at Cato, "For as long as I could remember." said Glimmer forcing her swollen mouth to move she cringed from the pain. Clove felt proud of herself for giving her the new shiner and, basked in all of Glimmer's pain.

Cato laughed again his arm still around Marvel's neck and, his grip was getting tighter and, tighter "Um Cato you're kinda hurting my neck." said Marvel through clinched teeth. "Oh my bad sorry bro." Cato removed his arm and, Marvel rubbed his red neck easing the pain. Cato walked around Marvel, "It must be string bean season or something I never thought you even had it in you or between you." joked Cato but his tone was now turning dark and serious. Marvel laughed nervously, "Yeah I mean I just have a way with the ladies I guess." Cato wasn't smiling anymore, "Right you have a way with the ladies so I can see." Clove knew Cato didn't buy the lie for a minute but she wondered why he didn't voice it.

Cato walked back in front of the group again, "Okay that's one question down I guess and, now for the second question of the hour." Cato pointed to Marvel and Clove. "You say you two are madly in love but I have yet to see either of you acting that way. I mean if you're gonna take the time to lie about a relationship the least you both could do is act like you're in love." Cato explained. "From what I can tell Marvel, Clove still despises your ass like she always had." "I want Marvel to answer me this time alone." Cato ordered. Marvel felt hot and, sweat was pouring off him and, he was certain Cato could see his discomfort. "Uh well we uh knew me and, Clove both knew how you felt about us together so we did not want to publicize our relationship in front of you." Cato narrowed his eyes at Marvel, "And how isn't that I feel with you two being together again?" the District 2 boy asked as he took a few steps closer to Marvel. Marvel felt his mouth go dry, "I guess your just...jealous of us...I think." Marvel said trying to smile a little at Cato but, the other boy wasn't smiling back. "Wrong answer." said Cato as he struck the boy across the jaw with his fist. Marvel fell down on the hard on the ground and, he never got back up.

Clove walked over to Marvel to check to see if the boy was still alive, _**Fuck, his ass is still breathing. **_Glimmer pushed Clove out the way to help her partner but, he was going to be out for a while. "Clove kiss Marvel." barked Cato. Clove looked at him like he just asked her to cut off one of her fingers but, she quickly recovered when she had remembered she was suppose to be in love with Marvel all thanks to Glimmer. "Uh he's still unconscious." Clove pointed out. "So." said Cato, "Do it." Cato roughly pulled Glimmer to her feet and out of Clove's way. Clove walked over to the unconscious Marvel and, bent down a little putting her face close to his. The boy's breath hit her nose and, it reeked of old dried fruit. Clove tried to hide her disgust from Cato who was watching her like a hawk. Clove lighting placed her lips against Marvel's thin sweaty ones and, kissed them with her mouth closed tightly. _**Oh my fucking god just someone kill me now. Forgive me for this Katniss. **_Clove pulled away from the boy glaring at a smiling Cato. "Bravo Clove you have now proven to me and, all of Panem your undying love for a string bean." Cato let Glimmer go and, she ran back to Marvel who was starting to talk gibberish nonsense.

Cato clapped his large hands loudly and, waking up who Marvel jerked around looking wild and, scared. Glimmer tried to soothe him by saying calm words to the frightened boy laying on her lap. "Alright last question and, it's the one Glimmer has been waiting for." Cato said as he turned back to Clove. "What happened to dear old Glimmer's bow and, arrows?" Cato scratched his head as if thinking of something, "I mean was it on your watch that her things were came up missing Clovey." For the first time in her life Clove felt hatred for Cato seeping up into her. "Yeah that's right judge Cato sir." mocked Clove. Cato didn't find anything amusing, "And did you see what happened to her weapons?" he asked. "No your honor I did not." said Clove with a sneer. "Alright just cut the damn bullshit and tell us what did happened!" yelled Cato. It was getting late or was it considered early now that the was already visible in the sky of the arena. Hardly anyone got enough sleep and, everyone was cranky and snapping at each other even more than usual.

_**Damn I really hadn't even thought of what to say about the bow and, arrows I told Katniss I had it all under control and, now I don't I can't take much more of this. I'm sorry Katniss. **_Clove cleared her throat, "It was Katniss she's been eyeing that bow and arrows, since the games started and, I guess she had sneaked by me when I wasn't looking and, took them. Cato brought a smile on his lips and, looked at Glimmer. "Well there you have it the District 12 girl stole your shit." he said to Glimmer. "Damn that's one sneaky bitch." said Cato. "Maybe I should offer Katniss an opportunity to join our little rag tag team of us so called careers do you think she would be a better watch dog than you Clove? Or maybe I should just kick all your sorry asses to the curb because we're hardly even a team anymore then me and, her could pair up to take all you dumb shits out." shouted Cato his voiced carried deep within the early morning hours.

Cato looked each and everyone of his teammates in the eyes, "You are all making us look like damn fools in front of the Capitol and, if we don't all get our shit straight from this day forward what chance to we have against someone like that bitch from District 12?" "Who's gonna want to sponsor us when all we do is fight and, lie amongst ourselves? Lets focus on the game and, lets try to win it as a team." "I know we all can't when together thank god but at least lets ensure one of the winners will be from either or our Districts alright?" The District 2 boy didn't wait for any answers from them he knew they understood what he meant nothing else was needed to be said.

"Come on let's get packed up we got a District 12 girl to hunt for we need to teach her that stealing weapons is wrong." ordered Cato at the others. The Careers were to busy cleaning up their campsite to even realize that a little girl was listening in on their conversation but, she soon quickly disappeared into the trees undetected.

Marvel was fully up by now and, he helped Glimmer with all the packing. Clove was putting out the already dying campfire when she heard Cato walk up behind. "When you stop lying to me and, start being my friend again, my partner then let me know because as of right now you are nothing to me you here me?" Cato looked at her with hurtful eyes, "I may as well look at you the way I look at the other tributes like dead meat because that's all they are to me and, you are just setting yourself up roasting on a fire being cooked from the outside in." Clove remained silent as the boy continued talking, "So whatever you're lying to me about I hope it's all worth it." "I have this theory about you Clove." said Cato with a smile.

The District 2 girl slowly turned around catching Cato's eye before he stalked off grabbing his sword. _**What I am gonna do? Maybe now would be a good time to leave and, find Katniss. No she's the reason I'm in this situation if she were dead then I could continue with my alliance with Cato and, evrything would go back to normal. **_Clove hated herself for blaming Katniss and, for thinking that killing her would help solve everything but everything was all turning into shit before her eyes.

Glimmered walked over to Clove when Cato had left. "So she just waltz in and, stole my the bow huh without you seeing a thing? "Yeah I know you gave it to her Clove you ain't fooling me." Glimmer whispered. "And what are you gonna do about it blackmail me some more? Judging from your eye and, jaw you could use less black in my opinion." Clove said smiling at her. "Oh don't worry I have something planned for you and Cato me and, Marvel do." sneered Glimmer. Clove's eyes widen as she looked at the boy tall lanky boy across the field from her smiling back. "He knows about me and Katniss?" Clove asked. Glimmer nodded her head, "You see Clove me and Marvel's bond is as strong as ever and yours and, Cato's seem to be falling apart these days right?" Clove watched Cato swing his sword around in the distance his attention was far from them right now. "I'm only biding my time for now remember that." threaten Glimmer as she walked back to Marvel. Clove fully realized now that she was letting Glimmer push her around but, that was because she was trying to protect Katniss. Katniss, Katniss, Katniss ever since Clove's been with her she hasn't felt or been the same she hasn't been her old self. _**I can't do this anymore with that girl she's making me weak! I need to decide fast and soon.**__**Her or Cato?**_

The Careers were finally packed up and, ready to go on their hunting trip for Katniss. Clove wasn't ready see the girl again not after what has happened to day. **_If we do find her then what? _**

Peeta Mallark was eating the berries that he had shared with Rue not an hour ago before the girl took off on her own again. He offered to look after her but she refused him nicely enough and, he couldn't stop the little girl from doing what she wanted so she hopped into a tree and, was out of sight. They both asked each other have they seen Katniss neither of them has and, Peeta felt worried for the girl from his District. It's no secret that the boy was truly in love with the girl and, he would do anything for her but he just wished he could find her at least. Rue told Peeta that if she saw Katniss she would tell her about him and, Peeta took her word for it. The little girl was heading east and he was going to continue south looking for Katniss.

A loud growling sound came from behind Peeta the boy dropped the remaining berries into his pocket looking for whatever made the noise. The sound was heard again and, Peeta grew scared he still couldn't see well it wasn't bright enough yet. He looked madly around him, _**oh my god it's one of those Muttants! **_One of Peeta's biggest fear in the arena was running into the large monster canine Muttants the Gamekeepers created. A loud crash and, another deep growl broke the silence in the trees and, Peeta who had enough took off running through the forest until he could see a clearing up ahead.

The female tribute from District 5 that Katniss dubbed as Foxface stepped from the shadows of the trees laughing and,smiling at the boy who she had just scared. She had picked up the little bits of berries and, other small snacks that fell out his pocket and, putt them all in her small bag she carried with her. She gave another laugh when she realized where the boy was running off to as she disappeared back into the shadows of the trees.

Peeta didn't care where he was running to or from all he wanted to do was get away from whatever it was that was growling at him. The District 12 boy finally made it to the clearing the Cornucopia stood further in the distance of it. Peeta didn't hear anything chasing after him and, let out a sigh of relief until he caught four pairs of eyes looking at him off to the side of the clearing. It was the Careers and, as he watched Cato, Clove and, Marvel run towards him with their weapons ready the only words Peeta could think of at that moment were, "Oh shit."


	6. Chapter 6

Clove was the first one to reach Peeta, she tackled him to the ground. They rolled around fighting but she was quick and managed to end up on top on the boy pinning him down. "Come on I know you're a lot stronger than that. What am I too much girl for you?" teased Clove. "So you're really a girl then?" jeered Peeta. Clove laid a heavy hit on his face before getting up to kick him in the stomach.

Clove sat off to the side watching the others harass the District 12 boy. _**Isn't he and Katniss suppose to be in love? Oh yeah I forgot it was just all a act to woo the Capitol. **_Clove kept her eyes fixed on Peeta even though Katniss didn't love him she knew he felt differently for the girl she herself loves. _**Well you lose this time lover boy, she's all mine. **_

Cato threw Peeta to the ground and stood over him playing with his sword. "We were just on our way to find your girlfriend, but damn what were the odds of you running into us?" Peeta spit blood out of his mouth onto the grass beneath him. "There not in your favor for one thing, and I, well I will of course use them and you to my advantage." said Cato. Marvel walked up to Cato slowly handing him a rope. "What the fuck do I need this for?" "It's to tie around his neck, he can be our guide dog to her." explained Marvel. Cato smiled and ruffled the other boy's hair. "I'm almost starting to like you Marvel, that is if you keep using your brain the way it should." Cato tied the rope around Peeta's neck tight and pulled the rope violently yanking the boy forward.

"You're a suck up, a kiss ass." hissed Glimmer in Marvel's ear. "And you're a fuck up, you fucked up this alliance with your lies, and I'm not gonna keep being his punching bag for your stupid plan that want even work." Glimmer's sore and bruised face turned red. "Fine then just go fuck yourself. Have fun kissing Cato's ass." "I think I will." smiled Marvel, and with that that he made his way back to Cato's side.

"Whats the matter Glimmer, things not going your way.?" Clove strolled towards the other girl smiling. "I don't even need Marvel, he's just dickless coward, I can take care of you all by myself." "Right so you took care of yourself when I was beating your ass earlier huh?" teased Clove. Glimmer took a few steps closer towards Clove. "Don't ever underestimate me or what I can do." Clove threw her hands in the air, "Oh yeah I'm really scared, just let this all go it's stupid don't you think?" "Here this is for your bruises." Clove handed Glimmer some healing ointment and, the girl took it without a reply. Clove tried to make peace with the other girl but she knew it would never come to that at least not now.

"You can either die or lead us to your girlfriend, take a pick." Peeta looked up at Cato his mind already made up. "Alright gather all the supplies we're leaving!" yelled Cato. Cato pulled Peeta to his feet and lead him with the rest of the Careers into the forest.

Clove watched Peeta as she brought up the rear, and she wondered if the boy could really lead them to Katniss. "So lover boy where does Katniss like to spend most of her time?" "In the trees." answered Peeta not looking at Clove. _**I guess he really does what to lead us to find her. **_"The trees what does she think she is a little monkey?" joked Marvel. Marvel stopped laughing when he saw the look Clove gave him.

"I think we should go east." said Cato. The group made a quick change in their direction and headed in that direction. Glimmer spent half the walk trying to coax Marvel back into her little scheme, but he wanted nothing else to do with it. Marvel wanted to spend the remainder of the alliance with Cato trying to get in his good graces.

After walking for a long time the Careers and Peeta stopped by a stream to rest for a while. Cato had Glimmer keep a eye on Peeta while he went to survey the area even checking in the trees for Katniss or any other tribute. Clove filled her water bottle and saw Marvel making his way towards her. "Hey, don't you think this has gone completely out of hand?" Clove knew what he was referring to and shook her head yes. "I don't even care that you like that girl, I just want to survive this damn game and go back home...alive." said Marvel. That's really all anyone wanted, tribute or career was just to go back home safe and sound. "You partner feels differently on that matter I'm afraid." Marvel shot quick look at Glimmer who was glaring at him while she clinched the rope tied to Peeta in her hands so tightly they were turning red. Peeta scooted further back from the angry girl just in case she turned on him.

"Don't worry about Glimmer she won't come around with peace offerings, but she knows when to wait and strike at the right moment." Marvel said. Clove took a swig of water wishing for it to cool down some the sun was just unbearable. "I think it's about time to tell Cato we have broken up right?" smiled Marvel. "Yeah about damn time it is, and I think I would die if I have to kiss you again." Marvel stopped laughing and stared at Clove. "You kissed me when?" Before Clove could answer him she heard Cato yelled from across the forest.

Katniss loved listening to the mockingjay that kept following her singing it's sweet music. The girl wrapped the left over rabbit up and put it in her pack for later. The bird hopped from branch to branch enjoying the attention it received from the girl. "Yeah I know you like to sing and you're a natural at it as well." smiled Katniss at the mockingjay who puffed out his chest and threw his head back. The other birds in the area begin to sing and chirp as well following after the mockingjay. Soon Katniss was surrounded by a whole orchestra of singing birds of all different types. The girl sat down on a old log listening to them sing.

When the abrupt silence over took the forest area Katniss knew something was wrong. All the birds cried out their warnings that danger was near. The mockingjay was the first to sense the danger and he began squawk all around Katniss. The girl whipped her head around trying to find what the birds saw that she couldn't. She had let her guard down while listening to the birds and now she may have to pay for that careless mistake. The sound of a crunching leaves caught her attention and she whipped around fast to face whoever it was behind her.

Cato emerged from behind a large oak tree smirking at her, his sword hung ready at his side. "So you what like communicating with birds now?" Katniss took a few steps back from the boy and tried to get closer to the moss covered tree next to her. "You're just a freak and a big joke. How in the hell did you even managed to get a 11 from the gamekeepers?" Cato stepped closer towards Katniss. Cato eyed the bow that was held securely in the girl's hands. "Clove tells me you're pretty handy with the bow and that you couldn't wait to get those hands of your on it." Katniss felt her throat tighten from the declaration of what she had hoped wasn't true, but it was. "Have you killed anyone with that bow yet?" Katniss didn't answer him. "No I didn't think you had, you don't have what it takes to take a life do you?" Katniss quickly took a arrow from holster on her back and readied it within the bow. Cato laughed as he watched her lift the bow aiming at his heart. "Now do you see this sword I've taken countless lives with this blade, but it's your life it really wants."

Katniss ducked in time to see the boy quickly swing the blade trying to cut her head off. She rebounded back shooting an arrow in the Cato's arm. The boy's yelled bounced off in every direction of the forest. Katniss used this opportunity to climb up the tree that was beside her, she climb all the way to the top branch and smiled down at the hurt Cato. The boy clutched his bleeding arm and forcefully pulled out the arrow, but the metal head was still stuck deep within his flesh. "You might wanna get that taken care of or you could hopefully die." called Katniss. "Damn you!" shouted Cato.

The others finally caught up with Cato, Clove saw his wound and ran to him. "Forget about me get the girl!" said Cato through clinched teeth. Clove looked up into the trees to see a angry Katniss glaring back down at her, but that anger soon turned into shock when she saw Peeta emerged from the trees with Glimmer. "What are you waiting for Clove get her!" Clove tried to keep pressure on Cato's wound and keep him from losing anymore blood. Clove was to scared to act she didn't want to get Katniss nor did she want Cato to bleed to death. "I'll get the bitch." shouted Glimmer. She handed Marvel, Peeta's rope and began to climb the tree katniss was in. Everyone watched Glimmer make the climb upwards only seconds later to fall out from under a broken branch that couldn't hold her weight.

Katniss shot down a arrow that zoomed close to Clove's face. _**What the hell did she really try to shoot me? **_Clove looked at the arrow that laid not five feet from behind her and then she looked back up at the Katniss. _**Damn she looks really pissed off. **_Clove felt something trickled down the right side of her face she brought her fingers up to see what it was. _**Blood! Damn she really had meant to hit me, well she didn't entirely miss. **_Clove still kept pressure on Cato's arm but she still managed to throw a knife up at Katniss. The knife sliced through the leaves and barely missed it's target who made a quick swipe of her bow that knocked the blade away.

"Marvel, spear the bitch!" yelled Glimmer. "I can't I forgot my spears by the stream." Glimmer rounded on the boy, "You dumb shit what good will that do us?" Peeta came between Marvel and Glimmer trying to break them apart. "Hey she isn't going anywhere let's just leave then come back for her later." suggested Peeta. Cato was getting pale and slowly losing consciousness, "He's right let's camp by the stream and just keep her in your sights." Cato passed out in Clove's arm, but at least the bleeding stopped in his arm.

Marvel and Peeta carried Cato back to where their supplies were by the stream. Glimmer use the ointment that Clove had given her earlier on Cato's wounds. When she pulled the arrow head out his arm bled heavily again. The other two boys around her offered to help. Peeta looked back at Katniss and saw that she was still alright up in the tree with Clove keeping a close eye on her.

Clove opened her mouth ready to speak to the girl up in the tree who was aiming another arrow at her. "Maybe this time I want miss after all I am an expert with the bow right?" said Katniss "I'm sorry okay it all just fell apart after you left I kind of cracked." Katniss released the arrow and Clove quickly dodge out the way. "Dammit will you stop that and listen to me?" Katniss laughed at the girl. "Why should I? I trusted you and you only thought of saving your own skin that's just what I would expect from a selfish career." sneered Katniss. "I'm not like that come on you know me." cried Clove. "I thought I was getting to know the real you but I let my feelings cloud my judgment I want repeat that mistake twice." Katniss used the thickness of the trees to hide from Clove's sight as she tears began to fall from her eyes.

It was getting late and Clove knew she needed to return to the others and check up on Cato. "I really do love you Katniss, just don't ever forget that okay?" Clove didn't wait for the girl's reply and so she took off by the stream to join the others. Katniss wiped her wet face and eyes having heard Clove's last words. _**I could never forget that, and I realize that no matter what she does I will always love her. Its that kind of love that's gonna get one of us killed. **_A cannon shot through the silence of the forest and Katniss hoped it was for Cato.


	7. Chapter 7

As Clove arrived back with the others she first noticed that Cato was finally awake. He was alive. She couldn't decided whether to be disappointed or relieved. Marvel was tying bandage around his wounded arm. He tried sitting up but Glimmer kept pushing him back down. "Get your damn hands off me! We need to get that District 12 girl." Cato tried to force out every word with a clinched mouth due to the pain throbbing in his arm.

"And how are we going to do that? By falling out the tree on our asses like Glimmer?" Clove retorted. "Very funny scar face." Glimmer pointed to the cut left by Katniss's arrow on her cheek. Clove had nearly forgotten that Katniss had shot at her with the same bow and arrows she nicely gave to her. The blood on the cut was dried and caked from the evening heat but it still stung with pain. Pain from both the wound itself and the fact that it was made by Katniss.

Clove touched the cut on her cheek and rubbed it, it wasn't very deep nor was it as serious as the wound Katniss had given Cato. Marvel was now through wrapping Cato's arm up and examined his handy work. "Now I'm no medic, but I think I'm damn good at this." He turned to Clove who went to sit by Cato. "Hey Clove you want me to take care of that cut?" Clove shook her head at Marvel while trying to get Cato to talk to her.

Cato who laying wrapped up tight in his sleeping bag found it hard to get away from Clove since he couldn't move even if he wanted to. "Leave me alone Clove." Clove nodded her head and let him be.

Marvel softly grabbed Clove's arm when she walked passed him. "Hey he just needs time, soon this whole thing will blow over." Clove shook her head at the taller boy. "He doesn't trust me anymore, and I can't decide whether or not I should even stay with him in this alliance or go with Katniss."

Clove felt tears begin to break behind her eyes and quickly wiped them away before anyone saw them. _I gotta get a grip, no one wants to see a career cry on national television. The Capitol won't sponsor weaklings in the hunger games. _"Look from the way I see it whatever choice you decide on one of them is gonna get hurt either way or hurt even more." _He's so right, dammit why does he have to be right all the damn time! _Clove couldn't believe she was seeking Console from Marvel of all people. Clove looked at Marvel as if she was seeing him for the very first time then she gave him a punch on the arm.

"Ow, hell what was that for?" asked a hurt Marvel rubbing his arm. "Who died and made you my Jiminy Cricket?" "What are you talking about?" he asked. Clove rolled her brown eyes at the boy who suddenly lost his intelligence in less than a second. "You're telling me all about the consequences that my actions would create if I either choose the right or wrong choice right, like my inner conscious?" "But you're really telling me to just stay with Cato, because I've already hurt him enough." The girl looked to the boy in hopes of seeing him tell her she was correct.

Marvel thought about it for a moment then smiled down at her. "I was really just telling you that you should do the wrong thing, and go with Katniss. Or is going with her the right thing to do? Some good conscious I turned out to be huh?" smiled Marvel.

Clove's eyes widen as she couldn't believe that Marvel was the one pushing her to leave and be with Katniss. "You really think I should?" asked Clove. Marvel nodded his head. "Now would be a good time as any since Cato is unable to fight." The girl never took her eyes off the boy in front of her. "Later on tonight then I will leave, and will you cover for me?" Marvel smiled and nodded his head at Clove. _It's really going to happen then, even though leaving with Katniss would now make me a target for Cato and the others, but at least we would have each other. _

"Isn't he your partner, and isn't she his partner?" asked Peeta pointing at Marvel then at Cato. "Yeah? Why?" Glimmer asked . Glimmer was sitting by the stream with her hot feet in the cool water, and Peeta having a rope still tied around his neck which ended in Glimmer's hands he had no choice but to join her, with his feet soaking in the water as well.

"What do you think they are talking about? Maybe they're plotting something against you or him." Glimmer yanked the rope hard around Peeta's neck. The thick rope burned his soft flesh underneath it's roughness. Peeta grimaced from the searing pain left by the rope. "Mind your own business tribute and stay out of ours." warned Glimmer. But the girl never took her eyes off Clove and Marvel, and watched them with intent. Peeta just shrugged and laid back on the grass looking up into the direction Katniss was still in. _At least she's safe for now. _

By the time Clove and Marvel were done talking Cato had fallen asleep soundly under the shade of the trees he laid under. Noticing how peaceful he looked Clove nearly found herself backing out of her plan to leave with Katniss tonight. The knife-girl had already made up her mind, and she hoped that somehow Cato will find a way to forgive her. _I can apologize and say sorry a million times to him if that would help, but I refuse to apologize for finally falling in love with someone who was making feel like a human and not a weapon._

"What were you two talking about?" asked Glimmer. Marvel sat down beside her playing with his spears. Peeta smirked listening to the girl question her partner. "Eh, you know just stuff like how nice the weather is today." Marvel shrugged. "Bullshit the weather is nice today its-" Glimmer pulled out a small yellow plastic thermometer out of her waist bag looking at it. "Its freaking 103 degrees right now how nice is that!"

Marvel rolled his eyes at his partner. ""Just let it go, its nothing for you to get all itchy over." Glimmer turned to glare at Clove, but found the girl staring off further into the forest where Katniss could easily be seen in her tree.

Peeta sat up and nudge Marvel on his arm. "Hey man, nature calls." Marvel quickly got up and lead the boy away behind some thick bushes happy that he was away from Glimmer finally.

Glimmer used this opportunity to go mess with Clove again. "Why don't you go talk to her or something? She's not going anywhere, anytime soon anyway you both have all the time in the world...well until we kill her." Glimmer smirked.

For the first time Clove didn't feel threaten or even remotely afraid of what Glimmer would do anymore. _I'm finally leaving with Katniss tonight, and this bitch can't hold my feelings for her over my head anymore. _

"You know what I think I will go talk to her care to join me?" Glimmer stood stunned looking at Clove. "You don't care if Cato wakes up and sees you talking to her?" Clove furrowed her eyebrows at the other girl. "No why should I, after all from his perspective it would only look like you and I were harassing her or something." "Fine then lets go chat with your girlfriend then."commanded Glimmer. The blonde-headed girl was already walking towards the girl in the tree when Clove looked back at her.

Katniss saw Clove and Glimmer approach her and got her bow and arrows ready to shoot again if she had to. The girl had been contemplating whether or not she should shoot the careers while they were off in their camp but decided against it in case they tried to turn on Peeta. He was still being lead by a rope around his neck this time with Marvel holding the end of it. _Peeta, what have you gotten yourself into?_

"Wow, do you mind lowering the bow please?" asked Clove approaching Katniss's tree. "I thought maybe you came to get a matching cut on your other cheek this time." Katniss glared down at Clove and kept her bow aimed on her and Glimmer.

"I wanted to check up on you and see how you were, and of course noisy Glimmer had to tag along." Glimmer pushed Clove out of the way. "Give me my weapons tree bitch." Katniss shot a arrow near the girl's feet. "Not a chance." snarled Katniss.

Glimmer let out a angry growl. "This is all your fault for giving her the bow now she thinks all power is in her hands." Clove smiled looking up at Katniss. "She kinda does though she is a expert with the bow after all." Clove turned to Glimmer smirking at her. "The bow and arrows was just being wasted with you, you're a fucking terrible shot, you couldn't even hit that little District 11 girl during the bloodbath at the Cornucopia."

"What the hell she was hopping through the trees so damn fast how could I?" Shouted Glimmer. Katniss narrowed her eyes at the District 1 girl when she heard she tried to shoot Rue with her bow. Katniss shot another arrow at Glimmer this time it managed to get caught in one of Glimmer's braids taking a thick clump of hair with it as it shoot straight into the trunk of a tree.

Glimmer screamed with bloody murder and ran to the arrow that had long,thick strands of her hair sticking to the tree. Clove watched Glimmer fuss and cry over her hair and she could easily see a small patch of baldness where her thick braid had hung down over.

Katniss used this distraction to climb down the tree and make a quick dash away from the careers.

Clove stood their laughing at Glimmer not noticing Marvel trying to get her attention. Only when she saw a silver blur fly pass her did she look up. One of Marvel's spears laid deep within a tree trunk barely missing it's fleeing target that was almost out of sight. _Shit! I can't believe she actually made a run for it! How am I gonna explain this to Cato? _

A loud whoosh landed near her feet and Clove saw that it was her supplies that Marvel had swung over from across the stream. _Is he telling me to leave now? _When Clove saw Cato getting up from his sleeping bag she quickly grabbed her things and fled into the forest following Katniss. _Yeah, its time to leave alright._

Clove tried strapping up her knife vest as she ran at top speed and at the same time trying to keep her heavy backpack on her shoulders from falling off, but it was weighing her down and she was already growing tired. The girl slowed down deciding that she had put in enough distance between her and the others.

Trying to catch her breath Clove saw several leaves fall in front of her and looked up to see Katniss hopping all along the tree branches getting further away from her. "Hey fire girl!" Whether or not Katniss heard her the girl still kept leaping through the trees. _Damn, she's really gonna make me do this __huh? _

Clove threw the backpack fully on her shoulders and began to climb up into big enough tree that could hold her weight. The knife-girl grabbed hold of the lowest branch to haul herself up it. The branch cracked and groaned but it didn't break or bend and she safely sat herself down ready to grab hold of the next one. Clove managed to make it towards the fourth branch on the tree, and she could still see Katniss in her sights. Making it to Katniss was what kept driving Clove to climb even more despite the heat, and how heavy she felt she kept climbing trying to join the other girl in her domain.

When Clove finally rested enough and reached for the next tree branch a loud crack filled her ears. _Shit! _The girl hit the forest floor so hard the wind was knocked out of her, and it felt like every bone in her body was broken. Clove groaned and tried to roll over looking up into the tree cover sky. _Uh, too many damn trees in here, and I can't even feel my body anymore. Am I gonna die like this? I can't die from falling from a damn tree of all things. _Clove's vision began to blur and she was slowly starting to loose consciousness, but despite feeling half awake and half dead to the world she thought she hearing the soft voice of an angel call her name from up above in the trees. _Stop calling my name angel, I just want to sleep now._

Large brown eyes met Clove's own when she had finally awaken from unconsciousness."Katniss, she's awake now!" The little girl from District 11 was sitting by Clove eating berries and humming. "Do you want some?" Clove shook her head, but regretted it as she began to feel dizzy. "Where am I?" Rue tried to ease Clove to lay back down when she tried to get up. "Hey relax you're with me and Katniss, you're safe now." Clove laid down and looked around her. _A cave? Is this the cave Katniss mentioned once before?_

Katniss appeared in the doorway of the cave with a dead rabbit in her hands she gave Clove a look before walking over to a pot cooking over a small fire. "Thanks for watching her Rue, could you gather some more firewood please?" When Rue had left Katniss went over to sit by Clove with a cold wet rag. "You took quite a fall." Clove's eyes widened. "You knew I was following you, and trying to get your attention." Katniss shrugged as she began to pat the other girl's forehead to cool her off. "I didn't think you would have the gall to climb a tree you should just stick to throwing knives, and leave the tree climbing to me and Rue."

Clove finally found the strength to sit up and lean against the cave wall she watched Katniss skinning the rabbit she had caught. Katniss turned back to look at Clove and smiled at her. "I honestly didn't think you would ever choose me over them." Clove remained silent and looking down at her hands. Katniss stopped what she was doing and came closer to the district 2 girl. "I'm going to kiss you now okay?" Clove looked into Katniss's grey-bluish eyes wanting nothing more than to feel her soft lips against hers once more. "Okay."

When they're lips finally broke the distance between them Clove was laying back down with Katniss on top of her. Clove wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist before letting her hands roam around the girl's curvaceous butt cheeks and gave them both a good squeeze. Katniss moaned and brought herself deeper into Clove's warm mouth letting her tongue seek out the other's. They wrapped their tongue together in a soft caress leaving them both desperately wanting more.

Clove pulled away from Katniss wet lips and flushed face. "I know how wet you are right now, because I'm feeling the same way right now, but we need to stop the kid will be back soon." Katniss leaned down one more time for a kiss taking Clove's bottom lip in hers. "Don't worry we'll finish this later." Katniss said mischievously.

"Hey Katniss, I got plenty of firewood this time that's gonna last the whole night." Rue came back inside the cave her arms full of wood placing them beside the dwindling fire. "How far are we from the Cornucopia?" asked Clove. "Not far really but we are well hidden here so don't worry." said Katniss. "I wasn't worrying." Clove grumbled. Clove's thoughts went out to her now former alliance teammates wondering what was going on where they were. She knew the others were probably heading back to the Cornucopia and as soon as Cato was well enough he will be after them all in no time.

"We just need to keep our distance from them as long as we can." said Clove. Katniss and Rue looked at each other then at Clove. "Um...we have a plan, and it's the complete opposite of that." Rue said. Clove gave Katniss a questioning look wondering what this plan was. Katniss was cutting the rabbit meat up and throwing it into the black pot filled with hot boiling water. "Rue, and I are planning something to weaken the other careers." said Katniss. "Well what is it then?" Katniss frowned at Clove and shrugged her shoulders. "We don't know yet but we're still planning it all out." "What the hell, really?" Clove groaned at the two girls in front of her. _Its good thing I decided to join Katniss when I did other wise her and this little girl wouldn't last for very long, but I'm still surprised they made it this far especially Rue. _

Rue was now sitting by herself with her back turned to the others playing with something in her hands. Clove saw flashes of light jump across the dark walls of the cave. "What is she playing with over there?" Katniss turned to look at Rue. "Um...I think she's playing with your knives." "Oh hell no, hey little girl put those down they're not toys, and they're definitely not for you." Clove was up now making her way to Rue snatching her knives carefully out the little girl's hands. "Well can I at least try on your vest?" asked Rue. Clove glared at her before picking up her vest and placing the knife back into it's slot. "No you can't." Rue crossed her arms over her chest pouting. "You're mean I don't know how Katniss puts up with you." "Excuse me what did you say?" said Clove moving closer to Rue pulling a knife from her vest twirling it in her hands.

"Hey you guys dinner is almost ready." called Katniss who was setting up plastic bowls and cups around the fire. Clove sat by Katniss placing her knife back in her vest. "I told you we should have hidden those things." whispered Rue to Katniss. The District 12 watched Clove fiddle with her vest inspecting each and every knife. "Don't worry about her let's just eat okay?" Katniss handed Rue a bowl filled with steaming rabbit stew and made Clove a bowl as well before making hers last.

The three girls ate in silence and Clove couldn't help but feel awkward sitting with them feeling as if she didn't really belong here with them.

Loud barks and growling came from outside the cave followed by high-pitched screams. Katniss quickly put the fire out and grabbed her bow and arrows. Clove reached for a knife and crouched low beside the cave entrance. The entrance itself was low and well hidden behind the thick bushes that grew over it well out of view from a person, but for something else like a muttation it wouldn't be hard for the girls to be found by it.

Clove placed her finger on her mouth signaling for the other girls to stay quiet. Loud sniffing and the crunch of leaves being trampled on was coming even closer to the cave. The cannon sounded not a second after whoever it was that fell prey to the muttation obviously didn't make it , and now the mutt was making its way towards them.

Grasping her knife hard in her hands Clove knew what she was gonna have to do once she saw the large blood covered snout of the mutt from underneath the bushes. Katniss had her bow in position ready to send an arrow flying at the creature. Rue back herself away further in the cave hiding behind a rock with her slingshot out.

"Ahh!" Clove jumped on top of the mutt jabbing her knife in it's neck blood spewed out of the wound onto her face. The mutt yelped and tried bucking Clove off it's back snapping it's massive jaws at her. Katniss tried to get a good shot on the mutt, but it and Clove were moving all over the place and she didn't want to accidently hit her. Clove kept jabbing her knife in the mutt's neck and head, but it still kept up it's struggle. The District 2 girl was losing her grip around the mutt's neck and it could feel it. With one more buck the mutt slammed Clove back against the hard cave wall.

"Dammit!" Katniss shot an arrow at the mutt hitting it in it's eye. The mutt cried out in pain but soon recovered and began charging at Katniss. The girl tried to get a another arrow ready but her finger kept fumbling over them all. The growling mutt stood in front of her blood seeping from the stab wounds on it's neck and the arrow in it's eye.

Out of nowhere Rue shot a rock from her slingshot at the mutt, and it turned on her. Rue gasped as she watched the mutt make a great leap towards her with it's mouth gaping open full of sharp jagged teeth. Rue screamed closing her eyes expecting the mutt to rip her apart. She slowly opened her eyes looking down at the dying mutt that was twitching violently. Three knives and another arrow was sticking out lodge in it's throat.

Clove sat down on the cave floor breathing hard holding her bleeding arm. "Hey fire-girl, why did you hesitate like that?" Kantiss finally dropped her bow on the ground still shaken from the ordeal. "I didn't want to hit you." Clove closed her eyes and smiled. "Next time don't ever hesitate like that even if it's for my sake." Clove faced Rue who was still staring at the mutt. "You alright little-bit?" The little girl nodded her head quickly. "I'm fine."

Katniss stood up walking over to the dead mutt kicking it over to look at it's face. "It's Glimmer." called Katniss. Clove got this time joining the other girl by the dead creature. "This is Glimmer's mutt." Clove growled kicking the dead mutt over and over in the face that resembled Glimmer's."Great the four-legged bitch is dead now all there is left is the two legged one."

"Lets just get this mess cleared up and get some sleep." said Katniss pulling Clove back up on her feet. Clove helped clear up the mess throwing the mutt's stiffening body outside. "What are we gonna do about all the blood?" asked Clove. Katniss handed Clove a clean rag to wipe her hands and face with. "Nothing just let it dry, and we can sleep on the other side of the cave tonight." "Fine." The District 2 girl made her way to help Rue set up the sleeping bags. "Clove your arm it's bleeding!" cried Rue. "I'm fine it's just a cut now let's get some sleep." Rue looked back at Katniss who shook her head back at the girl.

Clove was already asleep but Katniss and Rue was still up. "Before she wakes up in the morning I'll take care of that cut of hers." said Katniss who was already getting her medical supplies out. "She acts like she doesn't want any help." said Rue. Katniss rolled her eyes looking at the sleeping form of Clove. "I think she's just trying to act tough in front of me, and I know that cut is bothering her."

Rue leaned her head on Katniss shoulder trying to find the comfort she needed to help her sleep. "That thing really scared me." Rue whispered. "I know it scared me too, but it's all over with so just sleep forget all about it." The little girl closed her eyes finally falling into the arms of slumber. Katniss however couldn't sleep the girl stared up through a small hole in the roof of the cave staring up at the stars.

A hovercraft appeared in the sky lighting up the darkness with face of fallen tributes. Two boys and one girl whom Katniss assumed was the girl that was killed by Glimmer's mutt faces were shown in the sky. Katniss scooted a little closer to Clove draping the girl's arm over her and holding on to it. She cherished the warmth that was given to her and feeling the other girl's grip on her tighten protectively Katniss found the comfort she herself needed to sleep, and for the first night since the games began she didn't have to sleep alone in the cold darkness of the arena.


End file.
